Dawn of Discovery
by TwoLifeLines
Summary: Defeating the Avengers is no easy task, so when Loki returns for revenge, he's going to need a little help. If the best way to shatter a team's foundation is to weaken the load-bearing beam, then finding Captain America's daughter can prove to be useful. Break down the leader, and you can break down the team.
1. Chapter 1

Harper took a deep breath as she walked out of her apartment. She had just come back from finishing her first year at college, and couldn't wait to see her younger friend again. It felt like forever since to two had last seen each other.

She was a bit scared though. Unsure if her friend changed during her time away, or even if she still wanted to be friends. The thought unnerved her, so she decided not to dwell on it for too long.

In a few minutes, she had reached the apartment of her friend. She quickly fixed her blond hair by redoing her ponytail, and she hesitantly knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, the door opened and she was greeted by her friend's father.

"Hey, Harper! It's nice to see that you're back," He smiled.

Harper chuckled, "It's nice to be back Mr. Rogers. But is Chrissy around?" She tried to look behind him to see if she was home.

"Yeah hold on." He turned around and yelled, "Chrissy! Harper is here!"

"Harper? Heck yeah!" The young girl's shouts were followed by fast-paced footsteps.

As soon as Chrissy saw Harper in view, she pounced on her with a hug. "I missed you!" She said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah I missed you too bud," Harper replied while ruffling the 16 year old girl's hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back early?" Chrissy asked.

Harper's smile became devious. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise. And see that priceless look on your face."

Before they could catch up fully with each other, a phone began to ring. Everyone searched their pockets to see if the ringing belonged to them.

Chrissy's father saw that he had received a text from S.H.I.E.L.D. There was an urgent meeting and he had to leave as soon as possible. He didn't want to ask Harper to watch over his child because she just got back, but he had no choice.

He walked over to Harper to tell her what was going on. "Hey, I know you just got back and you're probably tired, but could you watch over Chrissy for a while? Something came up at work and I have a mandatory meeting. If I'm not back by nine, you can head back to your apartment."

Harper nodded, understanding him completely. "It's no problem, Mr. Rogers. Besides, I don't mind watching over Chrissy. We have a few things we need to catch up on."

Steve smiled and went over to said person. "Hey Chris, I have to go for a while. Have fun with Harper." He waved and left the apartment leaving the two alone.

He went to the parking garage and got on his motorcycle, heading off to work. When he arrived, he took the elevator to the meeting room and was greeted by his co-workers.

"You're late, Steve." Tony Stark joked from his seat at the large meeting table in the Avengers Tower.

"It's New York traffic, what do you expect?" Steve smiled as he sat next to Clint and Bruce.

Nick Fury cleared his throat. "Avengers, we need to get down to business. Loki has returned."

Tony frowned. "So that's why Thor is here…. But how did he escape? I thought he was locked tightly away in an Asgardian prison?"

Thor stood up. "It is uncertain how my brother has escaped, but he did. Now we must locate him."

"Do we know _why_ he escaped?" Bruce questioned. "Knowing Loki, he had to have a reason for escaping."

Thor continued. "That is also uncertain. However, we do know that he has help. Two other prisoners disappeared at the exact moment Loki did. They are highly trained assassins who work for anyone, given the correct price. We have also uncovered that they broke into the armory and stole Loki's scepter."

"Great. Loki, his scepter, and space assassins. I'm sure that's a great combination…." Tony stated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Can we pinpoint his location? His magic is bound to give off a signal Tony can trace." Clint asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has already tried to trace his location. He spread his magic throughout the city to hide his trail." Fury said while looking at his notes for this mission.

Tony sighed. "Loki just loves making everything difficult. I guess I'll have to search for him the old fashioned way and see if facial recognition finds him on any security cameras throughout the city."

"Bruce, Clint, and I can help you with that, Tony," Natasha said and stood up from her seat.

Thor nodded. "I shall survey the city with Mjolnir, see if I can spot Loki wreaking havoc."

"I'll help you guy in a couple minutes, but first I'm going to contact Chrissy and tell her to come to the tower. I don't want her getting caught in the crossfire." Steve said.

As their meeting was adjourned, Fury had one last remark. "Avengers, find Loki. Before he destroys half the city again."

* * *

 **Hello! This is the first collaborative story of a series that a friend (Yesi) and I (VT) are writing together. I hope that you all enjoy the stories we will be creating, and if you have any comments or constructive criticism, we are open to them! Have a great day!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chrissy was currently at the Avenger's tower. Her father and the rest of the team were busy on a mission, and that meant she wasn't allowed to get involved.

She was on her laptop when she got a text from Harper. It read, ' _Hey, are you free to practice today?'_

Chrissy jumped up with a smile and quickly texted back. ' _You know I am! I'll meet you there.'_

She grabbed her sports bag with her training outfit and ran to the elevator. As she was heading to the ground floor, the elevator stopped midway and she heard Jarvis speak.

"Ms. Rogers. Your father wishes for you to stay in the building. I can not allow you to leave."

Chrissy sighed and pounded on the elevator buttons. "Oh come on Jarvis! I'm not just going to sit in this building with nothing to do! Dad always puts me on lock down when he has missions, and I'm sick of it. Nothing ever happens, and nothing ever will, so just let me go!" She said and kicked the door.

"I am sorry, Ms. Rogers." He stated and the elevator started moving again, but this time it was moving upwards.

Chrissy groaned. "Fine! Don't you dare snitch on me Jarvis!" She said and disappeared from the elevator.

Within an instant, Chrissy appeared in an empty alley a block from the tower. She let out a breath and continued heading to practice.

She arrived at a dojo. Harper and Chrissy had often come to the dojo to learn how to fight and practice self defence. They've been going there for years and became black belts ages ago, but they still came to learn from their teacher, Master Hyun. He was one of the few people that knew Chrissy had powers such as teleportation. He and Harper were the only two who knew, so the three have grown to become close friends.

When Chrissy walked through the door, Harper was already talking to Master Hyun. They both turned to face her.

"Hey," Harper smiled. "I actually got here before you. That's a surprise."

"Haha Harper, I needed to stretch my legs. Plus, my aunt's house isn't too far away." Chrissy lied. Harper didn't know her father was Captain America, she just knew him as 'Mr. Rogers'. He wanted her to keep it a secret, and since it was his identity, she didn't have a say in who she could tell.

"Whatever you say, Chrissy," Harper smirked. "But now that you're here we can start training."

Chrissy placed her sports bag on a bench and stretched her arms. "Okay, so what are we doing today?"

Master Hyun answered, "I was thinking that today we could do something a bit more relaxing since Harper just returned. I don't want to start back up with anything too intense."

Harper added, "Yeah, we were talking about doing some Tai Chi in the park. It'll be fun!"

"You and I have two completely different ideas of fun," Chrissy mumbled. She wasn't the type of person who liked to do soothing activities such as this. She much rather preferred to be immersed in action and adventure.

"Just go change, Chrissy." Harper rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Chrissy said and took her black hoodie and comfortable jeans out of her bag. Within seconds, she was changed. Along with teleportation, she had super speed and the ability to turn invisible. No one really knew how she got these powers, she just always had them. She believed that if she knew her birth mom, then she would know why, but she barely remembered her. Chrissy was adopted by Steve Rogers at a very young age, so she remembered near to nothing before that time.

"Okay Master, we're ready." Chrissy smiled with her arms spread wide.

Master Hyun laughed. "Good. Let's go then."

With that, the three of them headed to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for the three of them to arrive at their destination. As soon as they got to the park, they moved to a secluded area so they wouldn't be disturbed as they practiced.

In a calm voice, Hyun instructed the movements they needed to make for their Tai Chi lesson. When he wasn't looking, Chrissy would make silly faces to make practice a bit more entertaining. Harper couldn't help but laugh a little, even though she knew Hyun hated interruption.

During their lesson, a group of people came sprinting out of a building across from the park. The group were holding bags and had their faces covered with masks.

They moved past the three, but in the process one happened to push Chrissy out of the way. She was irritated easily and narrowed her eyes at them. She yelled, "Hey! Hey what do you think you're doing!" She stood up and rolled back the sleeves of her hoodie.

"Come on Harper, we need to chase after them!" She said and with that, Chrissy hid behind a bush, only coming out a few seconds later with what she called her "hero attire". It was similar to what she was wearing before, but a few things were added. Her hood was up and it covered to the mid section of her nose and hid her long, black hair. She was also wearing a black mask underneath that and had dark grey, fingerless gloves."Now hurry up and let's gooo." Chrissy insisted.

Harper sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend. Once Chrissy was ready to fight, there was no stopping her. If Harper didn't fight with her, she was going to fight alone so she might as well help Chrissy. "Yeah okay, hold on." She pulled up her hood before pulling out a mask that was in a secret compartment.

Chrissy used her super speed to catch up with the robbers. Harper and Master Hyun followed behind, running as fast as they could.

"Don't you know that it isn't very nice to take things that don't belong to you! Hey, haven't your parents told you that stealing is bad!" Chrissy shouted as she was gaining on the men.

They paid no attention at first, thinking that this person chasing them was just a nuisance they didn't have time for. They only started to realize this person was a threat when Chrissy appeared in front of them.

After a startled moment, the group ran faster than ever before in order to reach their getaway vehicle. However, Harper and Hyun made it to the vehicle during Chrissy's distraction, so the men either had to fight them or find another vehicle.

There weren't any other cars around so the men decided to fight their way through. There were three men, so they decided to each take one on.

One threw a punch at Chrissy, who easily dodged it with her speed and landed a few of her own. These men had some muscle on them, so punching them wasn't too effective since it hurt her knuckles. Chrissy had to make a new plan.

As Chrissy fought her guy, Harper was busy deflecting as many hits as possible. She decided to let this man use up his energy and when he was out of breath, she made her move. She kicked the man as hard as she could in his stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. As he held his stomach in pain, she kicked him in the nether regions, bringing him to his knees in pain.

Master Hyun easily knocked down his man. When the man threw a punch, he stopped it in its tracks and grabbed hold of the fist. He then spun around and threw this man over his shoulders, causing him to hit the concrete hard. As he tried to register what happened, Hyun kicked the side of his head, knocking him out.

By this time, Harper and Chrissy were finishing up their fights. After a minute, they managed to knock their guys out.

Chrissy smirked. "Man, how I love a good fight..."

Harper sighed. "You put us in the weirdest of situations, Chrissy. You need to learn to some 'action management.'"

As Chrissy was about to answer, they heard sirens in the distance. Master Hyun interrupted, "I believe that's our cue to leave."

Chrissy nodded and grabbed both of them by their hands, teleporting them out of the area.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been nearly a day since Fury assigned the Avengers this mission. So far, they weren't having any luck discovering Loki's whereabouts from the helicarrier. The team was currently having a meeting to figure out a better plan since their original one wasn't working out too well.

"So we haven't found anything yet? Not even a clue to where Loki is and what he's up to?" Steve said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Loki is nowhere to be seen. We haven't even found a trace of him in the security cameras throughout the past day. The weirdest thing we saw was a group of people taking out some robbers." Tony said with his feet up on the table.

Thor's voice boomed throughout the room. "I as well have not found a trace of him causing mischief throughout the city. My brother must be in hiding."

"That's not good," Clint said. "That means he's definitely up to something."

Steve sighed. "We need a new plan. Stark, is there anything else you can search for that can help us?"

"Well actually, I already put into motion a plan of my own." He stated.

Natasha facepalmed. "And when were you going to tell us that, Tony?"

"Well, so far I'm not having luck with it either. I would have told you if I came up with something." Tony said, a hint of sass creeping into his voice.

"Just, tell us what your new plan is?" Steve sighed. The whole team was on edge because they've gotten little sleep from working constantly to find Loki.

"My plan was to look for Loki's magic," Tony replied as he got out his Stark Ipad.

Bruce fixed his glasses. "I thought his magic was spread throughout the city?"

"Well, it is." He said. "But I'm looking for where his magic is strongest. I noticed that it's weaker in some areas and stronger in others, so I'm trying to sort out the strongest areas and see if it comes up with anything. But there's a lot of ground to cover and it is taking a long time to search. I mean, the loading bar isn't even at the halfway mark yet."

Steve sighed and looked around. He saw the tired expressions of everyone and decided that they might as well rest up. There wasn't anything else they could really do when their batteries were running this low.

"While we wait to see if Tony's plan works, we should all get some rest. We need to be alert to face off against Loki." He told everyone and they nodded in agreement.

From there, they all dispersed and headed in their own directions. Clint and Steve were the only two that lingered behind.

"Try to get some rest Cap. Like you said before, we are going to need our energy for the fight," Clint said as he patted his friend's back.

Steve smiled softly and left the room. He found one of the rooms in the helicarrier that had a bed and plopped down on it. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long before Tony came running into the room yelling. "Wake up Cap! I think we have something!"

Steve rubbed his eyes and quickly jumped up. He followed Tony to his lab and was greeted by the other Avengers.

Tony sat down and looked at the screen. He typed a few things rapidly and pulled up the information on a bigger screen so everyone could see.

"These red dots here are the places that have the most magic. There aren't a lot of dots, which is good for us. From what I can see, these places are an abandoned factory, central park, and a dojo."

Steve felt himself freeze when he heard about the dojo. He looked at the screen to make sure if his thoughts were true. Unfortunately for him, they were.

For a moment he blocked out what the others were saying, worry flooding throughout his body. He knew that his daughter went to that dojo constantly. He hoped that maybe it was nothing, or at least nothing dangerous.

"Hey, Steve, you alright there?" Natasha asked, seeing that he wasn't paying attention.

He immediately snapped out if his thoughts, "Yeah I'm fine." He smiled slightly.

Tony clapped his hands together. "So as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, I think we should split up into groups to each of these locations. Capsicle, want to choose the groups?"

"Clint and Natasha can check out the abandoned factory. Thor and I can head to the dojo. Tony can go to central park and Bruce can stay here to see if anything else pops up."

Everyone agreed and split up. Thor slapped Steve's back, "Let us go and see what this place has to offer in finding my brother!"


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes after the fight with the robbers, Chrissy and Harper headed back to the dojo with Master Hyun following behind. He had congratulated the two on how they did. He was glad that their training had paid off.

Chrissy was bragging, saying how good she was and what they did was easy. Harper, on the other hand, simply rolled her eyes and listened to her younger friend talk. Harper was glad none of them got injured, but they would still have some nasty bruises soon.

Once they had reached the dojo, the two girls grabbed their belongings and prepared to leave. They waved goodbye to Master Hyun and headed outside.

Chrissy paused when they got out because she saw a familiar face. Quickly she moved Harper and herself out of his sight. She saw her father nearby with another man who looked a lot like Thor.

Harper had only recognized Mr. Rogers and wasn't sure who this other person was. He had on comfortable clothing, sunglasses, and a baseball cap. "Why is your dad here? Who's that guy he's with?"

"I'm not sure," Chris shrugged. She couldn't tell Harper that the guy was Thor. She would either not believe her or just ask a lot more questions. As for the other part for the question, she honestly didn't know.

They both watched as Steve and Thor entered the dojo. Chrissy grabbed Harper's hand and the two moved by an open window. That way they could hear and see what was going on inside.

Meanwhile, Thor examined the area trying to see if the glasses Tony gave him would pick up any kind of magic signal that was here. After their first run in with Loki, Tony prepared some tech just in case they ever had to deal with him again. It finally came in handy but so far, there wasn't much indication of his magic around.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers. It is nice to see you," Hyun greeted while bowing.

"Likewise," Steve replied as he bowed back. He elbowed Thor as a sign that he should be doing the same.

"So what brings you here?" Hyun asked while tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Steve's cover was that he was a police detective, and Hyun thought he was exactly that. Steve used this cover to his advantage to hide the real reason they were here. "My partner and I are trying to track down a thief. You see, this thief tends to steal either weapons or anything highly valuable and I know you have a number of weapons in the back rooms for your advanced lessons. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions."

Hyun nodded, "Ask away."

Before Steve could ask anything he noticed the tip of a head by a window. He wasn't sure who it was so he asked Thor to check it out discreetly. "Thomas, can you close that window over there. It's getting a bit chilly in here."

Thor was confused as to who this Thomas fellow was at first, but then he realized Steve was talking to him when he gave Thor a look. He walked over to the opened window and glanced around. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but he closed the window just in case.

Chrissy and Harper were hiding behind a stack of crates. Harper was pretty pissed off because her friend refused to leave. Though at the same time she wanted to stay because she was also curious as to what was going on.

The two girls went back near the window and peeked to see what they were doing. When they weren't looking, Chrissy opened the windows slightly so they could hear the conversation inside.

"Have you seen anyone unusual in the past few days? Such as someone you don't often see coming to class?" Steve asked.

Hyun thought for a moment. "No, I don't recall anyone unusual stopping by."

"Do you know if any of your weapons are missing?"

Hyun started walking from behind the counter. "I can go check if you want, make sure everything is in order."

"If it's not too much trouble," Steve said and Hyun walked into the back room.

When the coast was clear, Steve turned to Thor. "Do you see anything with those glasses?"

Thor took another look around the room. "No, I do not see much magic around. There is only a little scattered about, just as Tony said there may be."

Steve sighed but quickly composed himself as Hyun came back. "Nothing appears to be missing in the back."

Steve smiled. "Good. I think that's all the questions I have for right now, but I might come by again later if I have any more."

Hyun bowed. "I hope your search ends soon. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

The two bowed back in reply. "That's alright. After all, it's better nothing is wrong here."

With that, they waved and started to leave the dojo. Chrissy and Harper had to split immediately or they would get caught, so Chrissy quickly picked up her friend and in a split second, they were a few blocks away in an alley.

As Harper was let down, her mouth was wide open. "I didn't know you could pick me up? I didn't think you had enough muscle on you." She said as her surprise turned into a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Chrissy rolled her eyes and punched Harper in the arm.

"Ow…" She said and rubbed the spot she was hit. "I stand corrected. But anyways… What was that back there? Why was your dad talking about magic with that stranger?"

Chrissy bit her lip. She couldn't tell Harper that they were probably on a mission being Avengers, so she had to lie again. "That's a good question…. I don't know. But I'm going to try finding out."

"Well, when you find out what your dad is doing, let me know. I'm just as curious," Harper said as they started walking back to her apartment.

* * *

 **Thanks to all who have supported our story so far with a comment, follow, or favorite! We really appreciate it!:)**

 **Also, I completely forgot to post a chapter last week so soon another chap will be up:) Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What do we have, Tony?" Steve asked as the team gathered around his lab.

Tony was sorting out the information they've gathered from the special glasses each team was given. "Not much…" He mumbled as he looked at the magic that was in each area they examined.

Steve ran his hand through his hair in a slight frustration. They weren't getting very far with any of their ideas.

"Yeah, we don't have much to go on. There was magic all around each of these places. The park had magic scattered like a snow, the dojo had magic everywhere inside and outside the building, and same with the abandoned warehouse." Tony spoke as he continued sorting.

"That could only be expected since we are looking at areas that had the strongest magic signal." Bruce stated and double checked what Tony was sorting through.

Clint sighed, "Do we have to go back to the drawing board?"

There was a pause before Tony answered. "Most likely, Legolas."

Clint sighed again at that comment before Bruce spoke. "Hold on though…. Tony, let's sort through these video recordings on some of the other settings. Maybe it'll help us identify the differences."

"Good idea, Bruce." Tony said and turned to another screen. "Up the contrast on your end and I'll deal with the saturation."

As the two sorted through everything, the rest of the team took a seat and tried to figure out a new plan. It took a while before they heard back from Tony and Bruce.

"I think I have something…." Bruce said and the team jumped up from their spots and walked over to them. "When I upped the contrast, it made it easier to see this." He pulled up the film taken from the dojo and made it larger.

As they watched a minute of it, they noticed something was off. "Is that what you wanted to show us, Bruce?" Natasha asked and pointed to Master Hyun in the clip.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. There is a significant amount of magic around the man Steve and Thor talked to in the dojo. It wasn't noticeable before I upped the contrast."

"What does that mean Thor?" Steve asked.

He thought for a moment before replying. "It means my brother was trying to conceal his magic from being detected. However, that could be for many reasons. He could have taken the form of Master Hyun, he could have him under his control, or…."

"Or he could have put magic around him to throw us off." Tony interrupted, annoyed.

"That is correct," Thor finished.

Silence fell upon the room before Clint asked, "So what's the plan, Cap? Should we look into this when it's likely Loki could be tricking us?"

Steve thought for a moment. "Yes, we should look into it further. It's the only lead we have right now so we need to go with it and see if it leads to anything."

"Should we go spy on this guy and see if anything looks off?" Natasha asked.

Steve nodded. "Yes. You and Clint could take the first shift and see if anything feels off with this guy. But take one of Tony's glasses because having a recording of what you see might come in handy."

They silently agreed and Tony handed Clint a pair of the glasses. "Tony and Bruce, continue your research and see if you can find any more leads with what you have. Thor and I will brainstorm some other options of how we can find Loki in case our lead sends us to a dead end."

The team nodded and took off in their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint and Natasha made their way to the dojo to try figuring out what was going on. They hoped they would find something rather than returning empty handed.

The two looked for a place where they could spy on the owner without being caught. They both ended up going into a building next door. They found a quiet spot to steak out the dojo, spying on Hyun through the window.

Clint put on the glasses Tony gave him. He looked inside the dojo to see if the glasses could pick anything up. All he could see were indications of magic surrounding Hyun.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary from what they already discovered. He was simply just teaching a class. Natasha sighed and leaned back against a wall. "Maybe this person isn't Loki. That, or he's really good at acting."

Clint shrugged, "I don't know. We'll just have to see if he slips up."

In the first few hours of them spying, nothing happened. They were beginning to think that maybe this was just a dead end. That was until they noticed a familiar face walking by and heading into the dojo.

Clint immediately called Steve, "Hey, uh, Cap. Your daughter just walked into the dojo with... I'm guessing with her friend."

Steve mumbled to himself and then replied back. "Keep an eye on her please." He sighed, slightly aggravated. "She's supposed to be at the tower..."

Clint nodded and kept a careful eye on the two girls as they were inside the building.

He and Natasha watched Hyun as he trained the two. Still, there was nothing unusual going on. Nothing worth reporting.

Around the end of the day, they saw Hyun leave the dojo and locked up all of the doors. This was when Natasha and Clint left the building they were in.

Natasha contacted the team. "Steve, do you want us to follow him or should we come back to you?"

There was a pause before Steve answered. "Did you find anything out of place with Hyun?"

"No, he seemed normal. Nothing was out of place."

Steve sighed. "Then come back. If nothing struck you as weird in the hours you were spying on him, we should regroup to make a new plan."

"Roger that," Natasha said as they headed back towards the tower. They were both a slightly disappointed since they didn't come up with any new information that would be any use.

Hopefully, the rest of the Avengers had some luck with their task.


End file.
